For You
by seinooo.kcvii
Summary: ... Snip-snip-snip. Relena oneshot for QueenAlla.


This is for **QueenAlla**. :)

'_For you.'_

I own nothing. Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

The empty glass rolled to the edge of the desk, almost tipping down. A drop of liquid fell from the rim.

Plink.

She looked at his still form on the swivel chair with his mouth wide open and his obnoxious red hair untied. His favorite pen and phone was between the stacked 'in/out' and 'when the hell did this arrive' boxes. Reno was asleep. She had always wondered how he was able to fool Tseng. The last thing she had heard him say - sing, rather – was "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor." She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly.

Elena prodded his shoulder. "Reno, finish this. Tseng is not going to like this."

"Mmfrgh." Reno barely stirred, scratching his head that his hair waved effortlessly behind. He sounded like he wasn't even drunk. If he was, he wouldn't even respond. Her guess earlier was right. Sleeping on the job (and drinking in broad daylight).

That man can hold his alcohol well if he wanted to, she thought as she delicately pressed the keypads on her phone. Reno straightened his whole body up, blinking in unnecessary amounts.

"Damn, it's blinding." Reno slumped onto the desk, totally hiding his face.

"Reno, work."

"Mmfleefy," his reply came from underneath his heap of hair and arms.

"I don't speak you."

"Affowl."

"If you have the energy to back-cuss at me, you should have the energy to at least read something and spell-check." Elena twirled around in her chair, enjoying the momentum, seeing everything pass before her. Desk, Reno, wall, window, desk, Reno, wall—faster. Desk, wall, red, desk, wall, red, desk, wall, desk, wall, desk, wall. 'Red' obviously missing.

Silence.

_Where is Reno?_

Elena stopped abruptly, anchoring her heels to the floor. She felt a woozy sensation building up drastically. "Crap," she muttered and shut her eyes, easing the motion sickness. Reaching blindly at what she thought was the wall, she stepped forward. And hit a sturdy _wall_ of layered cloth with muscles beneath that smelled closely like cologne, smoke and tequila.

"Where are you groping, yo?" his flat voice asked. Elena shot her eyes open. There he stood, grinning to impossible width, tying up his hair. Just by the blinding sight of his figure was enough to make her face warm. She didn't grope, did she? That was way, way too embarrassing.

"The wall. Didn't expect you to be one, though," she said, almost stuttering as she hid her face by turning rapidly away from him, now facing the real wall with one hand raised to support her.

"You slice my heart into quarters, 'Len."

"Quarters? I'm not in one of them, right?"

"Heh. First in my heart and in my harem." Elena couldn't help to roll her eyes despite her slight loss of balance. Harem. She was in one of that? She had never guessed.

"You lack dedication. Please stop spewing nonsense and drinking during work ho—" She didn't finish her sentence as Reno closed their distance, talking one long stride toward her and his slow breaths hovered near her exposed neck. He slid his arm up to hers and rooted his hand next to hers.

Having cornered like that, she felt warmth radiating in every single direction.

Too warm, too close.

And she was still fighting the wooziness with all her strength and on the verge of thinking that Reno was sleepwalking as he was drunk at that moment.

"I'm dedicated alright. To Shinra and entertainment. And of course, to the one in my harem and heart." His hot lips danced along her jaw line, eliciting a soft 'eep' from his captive. She suddenly tore away from him and started getting sick in a corner. Just when she had done that, with her eyes watery and her nose reddened, the door flung open. Tseng stood there with his phone clutched in a hand.

"Reno, I received a text from Elena that you were 'lazing around, smiley face.' What…" Tseng spotted Elena's scrunched up form and Reno shrugged. The situation just made it look like Reno bullied her.

"Wasn't me."

"Reno, what did you _feed _her?"

"Nothin', I swear."

Tseng started guiding her out of the room. "Clean that up."

"What?" Reno retorted.

---

"Tseng, will he get salary deduction?" Elena asked after rinsing her mouth and wiping her face with a towel.

"Maybe."

"Don't. It's not his fault I threw up. I just enjoyed myself with my chair." Elena was blushing more in embarrassment than she had expected she would. Tseng would reprimand her for her childishness; something a professional was never allowed – except for maybe Reno. "I'll…get back to work."

"By all means. Call Reno in."

"Alright."

---

_Oh well, Tseng asked me to_. "Here. For you." Reno placed a cup of steamy hot chocolate in front of her.

"Thanks."

Reno didn't know just by a certain amount of sugar, Elena would get sugar-high. A common occurrence for Tseng (when he was having lunch with Elena 'quite coincidentally' as he put it) but not for him.

Minutes after, from his office, Tseng could hear Elena shouting profanities to Reno, ranging from 'pig' to 'wall' and 'tequila freak'. Tseng chuckled quietly in satisfactory, hearing the redhead countering Elena with his own version of swear words.

"Rude, I bet by sundown Elena would still be … high."

"… Reno will outwit her. His command of vocabulary will be used extensively in this war," Rude replied, raising his shades.

Crash!

"Renooo! I have scissors in my hand and I know how to use it!" Elena gleefully sang from the room nearby, followed by a haunting rhythm of the said weapon snipping the air.

"Ah. That will mean death for his manhood or his ponytail."

"…Pity him. I think she'll just throw it like a dart," Rude knowingly stated.

The two Turks began downing themselves in Reno's stash of booze, both thinking that Reno would surely learn what to feed Elena after that.

* * *

a/n: I'm done~! Hope this is good… I tried to keep the weirdness to a minimum… And my fingers are okay now. xD *spams moar ecks -shift- dees*


End file.
